Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday
Bedtime with Barney: Imagination Island, also known as Barney's Imagination Island, was an NBC prime-time special that aired on April 24, 1994. The video release of the special came out in Octob Biggle Cast *William "Billy"/Ruby Biggle and Mrs. Biggle (William "Billy"/Ruby/Freckles Biggle's Mother (Mom)) (voiced by Kristin Willits) (costumed by Lexi ten Napel) *William "Billy" Biggle (costumed by Barbara Angeline) (voiced by Kenny Cooper) *Ruby Biggle (costumed by Rebecca Wilson) (voiced by Michelle McCarel) *Freckles Biggle (voiced by Sandy Walper) (costumed by Keiko Sanders) *Mrs. Biggle (William "Billy"/Ruby/Freckles Biggle's Mother) (costumed by David DeCooman) (voiced by Vivien Eng) *Chef Biggle (voiced by Bob West) (costumed by David Voss) The Kidsongs Kids *Asa Karsten Bernstine *Angelica Ginn *Brady Kimball *Cory Kotas *Carly Naples *Megan Miyahira *Sara Perks End Credit Music *The same end credit music from Barney's Dino-Mite Birthday Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday Previews 2000 Opening #FBI Warning #Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo 1998-2001 #The Wiggles Dorothy the Dinosuar from Yummy Yummy Music Video Preview #Barney Home Video Logo 1995 #Come On Over to Barney's House Preview #Pleased Stay Tuned From Be My Valentine Love Barney And The Wiggles Dance Party 2000 #Funding Credits Previews on Stay #Billy Says Segment Billy Birthday (Season 6 Version) #End Credits (Season 6 version) #Barney and the Backyard Gang Home Video Logo 1990 #Lyrick Studios Logo 1997-1998 #Barney Home Video Logo 1992-1995 #Kidsongs Intro #Kidsongs and the Birthday Blues Closing After #End Credits #Funding Credits Part 2 #PBS Logo #TOYRUS Promo #Barney Live! B-DAY Bash Promo #Barney's Super Singing Circus Preview #Sing and Dance with Barney Preview #Barney in Outer Space Preview #I Love You Music Video from Barney Safety #Barney Home Video Logo 1995 #Lyrick Studios Logo 1998-2001 Music Director *Bob Singleton *Joseph Phillips *David Bernard Wolf Songs #Adventures in Biggleland #1812 Overture #Let Me Call You Sweetheart #A Rock N Roll Star #Blue Jay Blues #Hickory Dickory Dock #You're A Grand Old Flag #By the Light of the Silvery Moon #Me and My Shadow #The Best Dog in the World #The Way You Walk #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Happy Birthday to You #Give My Regards to Broadway #If You're Happy And You Know It #Goodnight #The Goodbye Songs (Extended Version) End Credits "Adventures in Biggleland: Billy's Birthday" (1996-2000) The Kidsongs Kids *Asa Karsten Bernstine *Angelica Ginn *Brady Kimball *Cory Kotas *Carly Naples *Megan Miyahara *Sara Perks Biggles Character *Kristin Willits *Lexi ten Napel *Barbara Angeline *Kenny Cooper *Bob West *David Voss *Rebecca Wilson *Michelle McCarel *Sandy Walper *Keiko Sanders *David DeCooman *Vivien Eng Trivia *The Billy and Ruby costume in "Baby Animal Songs", and "Billy and the Big Games". *The only way to get the original widescreen print on video is on the laser disc version. *The film's premiere was held at Radio City Music Hall, the same stage where Biggles preformed 12 sold-out concerts eight years before. *A reference to Barney's The Land of Make-Believe is made. ''Crew Crew Executive Producers *Sloan Coleman'' ''Writers *Stephen White'' ''Directors *Steven Feldman'' ''Producers *Jeff Gittle'' Category:Season 6 Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:BBC Kids Category:International Release Dates Category:Season 6 Videos Category:VCD's Category:Season 6 episodes Category:1996 episode Category:1997 episodes Category:1998 episodes Category:1999 episodes Category:2000 episodes Category:Lyrick Studios Channels Category:Kidsongs: Adventures in Biggleland Category:Previews Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 5 Videos Category:Season 5 episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:1999 Category:Barney 1998